


Evil Angel

by Sukulala



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10316237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukulala/pseuds/Sukulala
Summary: After Genji was saved. The rage is still burning him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still working on this one. (looking for help in anyway)

Click Click Click. Is all I hear everyday. It’s always louder than any of sound in this room. When the clicking stops I can hear her talking to herself. I like the talking not the clicking. She moves closer. I just look into the light like I was trying to burn my eyes. Leaning over me she smiles so sweet I want to hit her wrap that smile right off her face. As she touch me I pull away fast and hard. The pain runs through my body but i don’t show it on my face. I don’t want her to know she can break me. “Don’t touch me” I said low my voice break and cracks. She says nothing looking away from me. Something on her face. Was it pain or pity? I don’t need her damn pity. The clicking fades as she leaves the room. Leaving me to know but my thoughts again.

As the days fall into week and months. I find myself filling with hate and pain. Hate for that woman. Mercy some call her. Ha! She knows nothing of mercy. Before all this I would have loved to have a woman like her around me. As she works on me. I undress her with my eyes but with that it leave a nasty taste in my mouth. It’s a funny thought. Like any woman would come around me now. Click Click Click. Damn here she comes again. My thought move back to pain in my chest.Was this real pain or something in my head. She was talking to me. I said nothing to her moving over to the mirror. My legs felt heavy I look up into the mirror. There I was nothing more than a broken man. She moves behind me looking in the mirror not meeting my eyes. Looking throw me. Genji she said my name her voice sound broken too. I feel rage building She made this she did this not me. I pull away she fall back little looking little shocked maybe ever scared. Can’t look at your work doctor? I couldn’t hide the rage in my voice. She moved closer again. Come sit down genji. Her voice was sweet. Little too sweet for my liking. No! I don’t want to sit. Doctor! Her eyes never looking at me. It was like she was always looking passed me. LOOK! At me doctor. Look at what you have done! My voice grows in rage. I wanted her to see what she had done, Did she think is was helping me. Before she knew on was on her. Inches ways from her face. Get a good look at me doc. My hand move up her neck. She moved little to something behind her. There was fear in her eyes now. Good Fear me.

After that she didn’t come around alone. Till that night. Click click I heard it and I knew. I just closed my eyes listening. She was talking to herself again. Her voice was soft and tried. I open my eyes looking at her. The bags under her eyes were dark. Age was showing on her face now. “Put me to sleep angel.” I said low almost begging for dead now.


End file.
